<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon A Different Journey Kanto Arc Alternate Version by ShinyHunter136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867568">Pokemon A Different Journey Kanto Arc Alternate Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136'>ShinyHunter136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Rabbit Arrow, Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I start out on my Pokemon journey in the Kanto Region with my brother and I win the Gym Badges.<br/>No Ash and Gary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 2:00 am on Saturday October the 12th 2002. </p>
<p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit. </p>
<p>It's 2:10 am. </p>
<p>Fifty minutes later.</p>
<p>It's 3:00 am.</p>
<p>I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore. </p>
<p>My big brother Jordan is nine years old and I'm eight. </p>
<p>Eight hours and forty five minutes later. </p>
<p>It's 11:45 am. </p>
<p>I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I captured all of the Nuzlocke Boneka. </p>
<p>I got Pokey the kwami and I got the miraculous necklace. </p>
<p>I got all of the Trainer supplies and I put everything inside of the purple backpack. </p>
<p>Dynamax Band and Endorsement Letter.</p>
<p>Mega Bracelet and Z-Power Ring.</p>
<p>I've got all of the Mega Stones and I've got all of the Z-Crystals. </p>
<p>I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the others with Sonia. </p>
<p>Laura the Ultra Shiny female Mega Lucario and Colleen the Ultra Shiny Mega Charizard X.</p>
<p>Buttercup the nonshiny female Mega Venusaur and Bridget the nonshiny female Mega Blastoise. </p>
<p>Julianna the Ultra Shiny female Partner Eevee and Ryan the Ultra Shiny male Partner Pikachu. </p>
<p>Later that night.</p>
<p>It's 10:30 pm.  </p>
<p>I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.</p>
<p>At 4:30 pm I finished mastering the abilities and I relaxed underneath the tree.</p>
<p>Aura Sphere and Teleporting.</p>
<p>Battle Bond and Mega Evolution.</p>
<p>Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing.</p>
<p>Ninja Leaf Shroud and Superhero transformation.</p>
<p>At 7:30 pm I finished training with the Pokemon and I healed them with my healing items.</p>
<p>My brother,dad,mom and I got sent into the Pokemon World on October 12th of 1996. </p>
<p>Saturday. </p>
<p>My brother Jordan was three years old and I was two. </p>
<p>The Chapter Ends. </p>
<p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One. I celebrate my twenty sixth birthday and I go out on my Pokemon journey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eighteen years later.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday October the 7th 2020. </p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first green Akala Island outfit. </p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:10 am.</p><p>I celebrated the twenty sixth birthday with my family members and I opened the presents. </p><p>Dad and Jordan. </p><p>My dad,brother,mom and I lived at Nuvema Town in the Unova Region.  </p><p>Last year my brother,dad and I moved to Viridian City in the Kanto Region. </p><p>My dad and mom have been divorced since the year 2008.</p><p>My dad and stepmom Laura have been divorced since the year 2014. </p><p>I'm not allowed to see the stepbrother and sister ever again. </p><p>Brock and Morgan. </p><p>My dad decided that Jordan and I could leave for the Pokemon journey at different ages.</p><p>Twenty seven years and twenty six years. </p><p>I can see the mom every two weeks and that's ok with me. </p><p>She picks me up on Friday in her car or truck at 6:00 pm and I come home on Sunday night. </p><p>Jordan got Squirtle from Professor Oak ten years ago and he nicknamed the little one Shelby. </p><p>Jordan and I were enrolled at the Virdian City Pokemon School in 2004. </p><p>Ten and twelve years old. </p><p>Jordan wanted to work for Professor Samuel Oak and my dad was ok with it.</p><p>I wanted to be the Pokemon Master and my dad was ok with it. </p><p>In 2013 I met Laura Healey and she showed me the Ultra Shiny female Pikachu Storm. </p><p>She was badly poisoned and I healed the Pokemon with my Full Restore.</p><p>Laura thanked me for healing Storm up and she became the best friend forever.</p><p>In 2017 I met Crystal Miller and healed the Ultra Shiny Bulbasaur because she was burned.  </p><p>She thanked me for helping the Bulbasaur and we became friends forever. </p><p>In 2015 my cousin and her family entered the Pokemon World so that she could be a Trainer. </p><p>Danny,Kendell,Lannah and Renee. </p><p>In 2019 I met Chase,Elaine and Trace the three Trainers who helped to save Ryan. </p><p>He was badly poisoned from the Beedrill and almost died to my Nuzlocke curse. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:15 am. </p><p>Zoe the Ultra Shiny Mew popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at us. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:25 am. </p><p>Jordan my brother,Julianna,Ryan,Zoe and I are outside of the Pewter City Gym together. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>Jordan and I got the Boulder Badge from Brock together. </p><p>Shelby used her Hydro Pump Move and she knocked out the two Pokemon.</p><p>Laura used her Aura Sphere Move and she knocked out the two Pokemon. </p><p>Nonshiny Squirtle and Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 12:40 pm.</p><p>Jordan my brother,Julianna,Ryan,Zoe and I are outside of the Cerulean City Gym together. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two. We defeat the five Gym Leaders and we get the badges.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We defeated the three Gym Leaders and we got the badges. </p><p>Jordan and me. </p><p>Misty,Lt. Surge,Erika,Janine and Sabrina. </p><p>Jordan my brother and I'll win the last Gym badges tomorrow morning.  </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Jordan my big brother and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together. </p><p>At 7:30 pm Arrow the rabbit showed up in front of me and he turned invisible. </p><p>Jordan my brother doesn't know about him and that's the really good thing.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three. We defeat the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni and we get them arrested.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Thursday October the 8th 2020. </p><p>We woke up and we got dressed. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later. </p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.  </p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni and we got them arrested. </p><p>Jordan and me. </p><p>Officer Jenny gave us two the check for $650,000 and she left with her crew. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four. We get the last two Gym badges and we add six friends to the group.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>We defeated the last two Gym Leaders and we added six friends to the group.</p><p>Jordan and me.</p><p>Chase,Crystal Miller,Elaine,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and Trace. </p><p>Blaine and Agatha.  </p><p>Jordan met the two friends that I made and he smiled. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>Crystal,Jordan,Lannah,Laura and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together. </p><p>At 7:30 pm I finished training everyone and she healed them up for me. </p><p>Nurse Joy. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five. I defeat the Elite Four and I decline the Champion title.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Friday October the 9th 2020. </p><p>We woke up and we got dressed. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later. </p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.  </p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I defeated the Kanto Region Elite 4 and I let Kendell keep the Champion title.  </p><p>My cousin.  </p><p>My Team and I got into the Hall of Fame.</p><p>I saw my mom show up and she's with her husband Tom. </p><p>I got congratulated by Dad,Jordan,Kendell,Lannah,mom,Renee and Tom the family members. </p><p>I got the flowers from my two best friends forever Crystal Miller and Laura Healey. </p><p>Lilies,Roses and Tulips.</p><p>Red,light pink,white and yellow.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six. I enter the Contests and I win the ribbons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>I entered the Pokemon Contests and I won the five ribbons. </p><p>I got congratulated by dad,Jordan,mom and Tom the family members. </p><p>I got the flowers from my two best friends forever Crystal Miller and Laura Healey. </p><p>Lilies,roses and tulips.</p><p>Light pink,red,white and yellow. </p><p>I got two hugs from my friends Chase,Elaine and Trace the Trainers. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>Crystal,Jordan,Lannah,Laura and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together. </p><p>At 7:30 pm I finished training everyone and she healed them up for me. </p><p>Nurse Joy. </p><p>At 8:30 pm Arrow my rabbit friend left and I got the pebble to remember him. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven. I get into the Grand Festival and I win the trophy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Saturday October the 10th 2020. </p><p>We woke up and we got dressed. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later. </p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.  </p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I got into the Grand Festival and I won the trophy.</p><p>I saw my mom show up and she's with her husband Tom. </p><p>I got congratulated by Dad,Jordan,Kendell,Lannah,mom,Renee and Tom the family members. </p><p>I got the flowers from my two best friends forever Crystal Miller and Laura Healey. </p><p>Lilies,Roses and Tulips.</p><p>Red,light pink,white and yellow.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight. I defeat Roxie the Gym Leader and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>I defeated Roxie the Gym Leader and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard. </p><p>I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack.</p><p>Roxie gave me the Shiny Liepard plush that she had won and I accepted her apology. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>Crystal,Jordan,Lannah,Laura and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together. </p><p>Chase,Elaine and Trace my three best friends forever that I made are fast asleep in their house together. </p><p>At 7:30 pm I finished training everyone and she healed them up for me. </p><p>Nurse Joy. </p><p>The Chapter Ends and so does the series.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>